User blog:Fatcats19/Character Sheet: Earl of Deception, Chameleon
The Earl of Deception, Chameleon, is one of the 88 Crusaders of the constellations. He is a shapeshifter who was a phantom thief in his home dimension until he was chosen to join the fight against the darkness that once spread over the universe. Appearance He rarely appears in the mortal world, but when he does, he appears either in various disguises or as a well-dressed youth in his late teens wearing colorful clothes. A chameleon symbol on a bracelet he wears on his left hand and his hair's changing color depending on his emotion is one way to spot him in his many guises. In battle, he wears chameleon-like armor, with a prehensile tail to grip on branches, a chameleon head on the armor' torso, a mask and a cloak. The armor can change color like the reptile it is based on, though it's wearer can make himself invisible. The belt on the Earl's armor has a bag filled with ninja darts for him to throw at the enemy. If he wants to quickly defeat his opponents or run away, he turns into a bipedal chameleon with agile movements and color changing scales. Personality The Earl of Deception is a loner, preferring hiding in trees to socializing with his fellow Crusaders. He also trains alone, though he does not mind sparring with his companions in the process. As much as he works alone, he will work in a team dispatched by the leader of Aether World in asked to do so. Usually, Chameleon serves as the group assassin and spy, able to infiltrate enemy bases to steal information and gauge the strength of their targets, though he would seize the opportunity to steal money or his favorite snack if there is. His way of dealing with things is to hide or turn invisible and observe the situation before acting, which has given him a reputation of a coward among some of his opponents. Despite his sneaky appearance and behavior, the Earl is a trustworthy companion who can keep secrets (unless they are dangerous). He has been known to appear in the heat of the battle, delivering the last blow to a fallen warrior or appearing out of nowhere to spirit away injured teammates. His deepest fear, as he admitted once, is to see the people he made connections with fade away. It may have to do with his past before he gained the power of the stars, with his parents close to him dying in a war in his home dimension, leading him to become a phantom thief. It helps that he just wants to have friends. Despite his epithet, "Earl of Deception", Chameleon is honest to the point of being blunt. He prefers using deception in battle, making fools of opponents who either abuse their authority or amass wealth by illegal means. He is close to folks who truly know him such as his mentor Scorpio, and Lupus, though the wolf warrior would invite the Earl to the Aether Realm University's annual banquets and social gatherings each time he meets him. Powers Chameleon Physiology Prehensile Tail Tongue Whip - Uses Tongue as a weapon Ever Changing Colourful Skin (Armor) - Uses camouflage to hide in the darkness Invisibility Forest Strike - a swift hit from the arms Many-faced Phantom Form - Assumes various forms, from humans to animals, even other creatures Category:Blog posts